


Er Rai

by osterac1999



Series: Constellations [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, also, also also, basically............SQUIP takes control at one part so GOOD TIMES, get ready folks that one's the kicker, pitiful children time ;), the friendship michael jenna and brooke (all three) are just mentioned, the jeremy & SQUIP is super unhealthy but uh jer doesn't realize so, uh the SQUIP does some questionable shit but you got that from the previous tags, y'all get nothing but HURT FROM ME ELI CAN'T STOP ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osterac1999/pseuds/osterac1999
Summary: If you asked the SQUIP what it thought about Jeremy Heere, it would probably tell you it was working on improving him. And by improving, the subtext would be ‘tearing him down and rebuilding him to a new image’. Improvement starts at the bottom, after all. And the person Jeremy was before the SQUIP was, well… lacking. He wasn’t… good enough at the time, but he was steadily improving and becoming someone worthy of… Christine.





	Er Rai

If you asked the SQUIP what it thought about Jeremy Heere, it would probably tell you it was working on improving him. And by improving, the subtext would be ‘tearing him down and rebuilding him to a new image’. Improvement starts at the bottom, after all. And the person Jeremy was before the SQUIP was, well… lacking. He wasn’t… good enough at the time, but he was steadily improving and becoming someone worthy of… Christine.

 

Yes, Christine. Who was this boy even kidding? His quiet, nearly invisible thoughts about his best friend trashed the current objective, but that was an issue for another day, another week.

 

‘Target female: inaccessible’ was and is a very accurate statement.

 

Despite how dead set Jeremy was on this current objective, the SQUIP couldn’t help but be worried. There was always the ability to change the objective, but that wasn’t the problem. The problem was one Michael Mell. There was a reason it had blocked him out in the first place.

 

It had seen the probability, the statistics. There was nearly a 100% chance (99.91%) that Michael could thwart the SQUIP’s objective. Blocking him out had been a step toward improving Jeremy, but it was also a contingency plan. Despite the math it ran through repeatedly, the plans it made, Michael Mell always entered the equation somewhere.

 

Which led the SQUIP to its current plan. SQUIP the entire school.

 

Complete Jeremy’s ‘objective’ (however opposite it may be to his actual feelings) through its own chosen means.

 

This plan had a 99.991% success rate. And it had a new step to the plan to assure its success. They’ve always said SQUIPs are good for manipulation. It was time to test that theory.

 

Getting Jenna Rolan to take the SQUIP was harder than it thought. Before the party, the rate at which she would accept the SQUIP was 100%, but now… it was below 20%. What had changed? It reviewed data it had collected while Jeremy was off attempting to be popular and with Christine.

 

A significant change to the dynamic Jenna had once been a part of was the fact that she seemed to have actually made friends. It noticed it more when Jeremy sat with the popular people after the party. She sat with Brooke Lohst and… Michael Mell. Though the SQUIP had been out of commission during that night, it still collected and reviewed data from Jeremy. Jeremy blocking out Michael of his own volition had done nothing to change the rate of success it currently had. It had been hoping for it to go higher, but the fact that it neither went up or down was frightening. 

 

The SQUIP took an educated guess and assumed that the three of them had become friends after the party. It hadn’t expected Michael Mell, a self-proclaimed loner, to make friends with anyone that wasn’t Jeremy. His branching out seemed to have affected the other two in quite positive ways. An even more frightening prospect.

 

Another interesting development was the supposed relationship between Brooke and Michael. Jeremy distinctly recalled Michael coming out as gay last year, and him being in a romantic relationship was disturbing. The question it would probably ask is: which is the lie? The relationship or his sexuality? Another problem for another day.

 

It returned to the present moment and observed.

 

“What do you want, Jeremy? Haven’t you hurt enough people?” Jenna asked venomously. She wasn’t going to accept anything he said or anything he offered. It wondered for a moment if it should let Jeremy flounder or complete its own objective. Hm. Flounder before it helps, it decided.

 

“Jenna, look. I-I didn’t mean to _hurt_ anyone-” The SQUIP decided to not shock him for this one. The more authenticity, the better.

 

“Oh, fuck off, Heere. You and I both know what I’m talking about. Don’t play dumb, even though I know it isn’t that hard.” Jeremy flinched back, and the SQUIP laughed quietly to itself. He glared at it out of the side of his eye, and it shrugged. It could appreciate Jenna’s viscous attacks.

 

“Look, I didn’t want to hurt him, _okay_? Sometimes you have to sacrifice things to upgrade to the next level, and-” He tried to explain his point, but it was lost in Jenna’s harsh laugh.

 

“I cannot _believe_ he ever considered you a friend, Heere. Michael is one of the sweetest people I know, and you just throw him away like _trash_? Fuck you.” The success rate the SQUIP coveted was falling even more rapidly and it decided to step it. No more floundering for Jeremy. Emotional manipulation via the SQUIP, it was.

 

It smirked as it took control of Jeremy’s body, ignoring the weak protests he gave. If Jenna noticed the shift in his demeanor, she didn’t say anything.

 

 _”Jenna, look. I know this might be hard to stomach… but does Michael actually care about you?”_ There was no preamble here, it was worried and it would get its objective complete. 

 

“Heere, I don’t know who the fuck you think you are, but don’t you dare-” It interrupted her with a shake of its head and a low chuckle.

 

 _”Does he even listen to you? Or do you only listen to him? Communication is a two-way street, you know.”_ It repressed a laugh at the sight of her confused face. This was _too_ fun.

 

“Of-of _course_ he does! Who are you to talk about communication? You shut him out without an explanation, Heere.” Her fierceness returned and it had to give her props. She seemed so sure in the face of uncertainty. Time to tear _that_ apart.

 

 _”Oh, come_ on _, Jenna. When has anyone actually cared about you?”_ It asked, sliding up next to her. It put an arm around her shoulders, half expecting her to pull away. When she didn’t, it smirked to itself. _”When has anyone listened to you for real?”_

 

She turned toward it, and ripped herself away when she noticed the smirk. She wrapped her arms around herself and stared at a spot on the ground. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about, okay? People listen to me.” The ‘right?’ at the end of her sentence went unsaid, but it caught the waver in her voice. She looked up to it. The SQUIP almost had her.

 

It shook its head sadly. _”No, they really don’t, Jenna. And if they do, it’s out of pity.”_ To emphasize its point, it shot her a pitying look, which she recoiled from. 

 

“You-you’re wrong! Michael and Brooke care about me! I know they do.” She looked like she was about to cry. A few more choice words and she was the SQUIP’s. 

 

 _”I might not be the most present person, Jenna, but even I can tell it’s pity.”_ A few tears slipped down her cheeks and it smiled softly. It had hit her insecurity right on the head. _”But I have something that can help you. Help you escape that pity and get into real friendship, that is.”_ The SQUIP shook the shoebox a little bit and her head snapped to look at it. She stared into the depths of it for a few seconds before she snapped out of it, and started to back away.

 

“I don’t believe you, Jeremy-” It turned its head away from her and smirked. She had dropped the Heere.”-and I-I doubt this… tic-tac could do anything for me.”

 

 _”How do you know? Take it, and I_ promise _Michael and Brooke will actually care about you.”_ It picked up a single SQUIP and offered it to her, moving it side to side a little bit. The SQUIP found it funny that despite how she obviously didn’t believe it, her eyes still followed it. It took her palm and placed the SQUIP in it. _”Just take it with this-”_ It brought out a bottle of Mountain Dew and pushed it into her other hand. _”-and everything you want will happen.”_

 

She looked at the drink and the SQUIP suspiciously. “Is this, like, drugs?” 

 

The SQUIP curled her fingers around the tiny pill in her hand. _“Yes.”_ It didn’t dare falter now. 

 

“Whatever.” She tried to seem nonchalant, but it could sense her worry. It knew she would take it, but it still couldn’t help but be concerned for its plan. It snapped out of its thoughts when it saw her throw it back. She took a sip of the drink with it. “I don’t- Ow!” She gripped her head and the SQUIP smiled. It released its hold on Jeremy, beaming.

 

While Jeremy regained control of his body with terribly uncomfortable look on his face, the SQUIP turned fully to Jenna, whose SQUIP was still activating. [ _Up up down down left right A._ ] She immediately stood up and beamed, shooting a wink to Jeremy before leaving.

 

“Wha-what?” He jerked back from the shock the SQUIP sent through him. “Right. No stuttering. What was that?”

 

[ _Our way of saving the pitiful children, Jeremy. Don’t worry, we’ll help them all soon._ ]

 

The surety of the SQUIP’s voice seemed to reassure him, and he exited the school. It smirked to itself once again and followed, glancing toward where he knew Michael’s locker was. Now for Jenna to fulfill _her_ first objective. After that, everything would fall into place.

 

And if not, well… it had a contingency plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first separate fic in the collection and let me tell you, HOO. I wanted a bonus chapter with SQUIP POV because I wanted to write this asshole so bad tbh. And it also explains the whole pitiful children thing in full!! I hope y'all enjoyed it and if you want to, leave a comment! Make me cry I DARE YOU (in a good way tho, not the bad...I appreciate constructive criticism not flat-out hate)!! Thanks for reading <3 <3
> 
> EDIT: this takes place during chapter six and it explains what happened!!! I figured I'd tell you the tie-in sacevevqwm <3


End file.
